Mariposas
by Maler Katastrophal
Summary: Con un sencillo ejemplo las cosas pueden ser vistas de manera más claras, así Ryoma fue capaz de enseñarle eso a Atobe Keigo. Relacionado con el fic de "Bajo la lluvia"


**H**ola espero guste esto ^^ es continuación de "_bajo la lluvia" _

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Konomi Takeshi._**

**_¡Gracias por darle la oportunidad de leerlo! x3_**

* * *

**Mariposas.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel día lluvioso del cual Ryoma había enfermado por buscar a Karupin que había escapado de casa, sino hubiera sido por la aparición de Atobe Keigo en ese momento, este pudo haber pasado a mayores con su salud gravemente afectada por la lluvia. Desde ese entonces Nanako no podía dejar de pensar sobre ello, se sentía apenada por el gran favor que le debía la familia entera ante aquel joven y la actitud de Ryoma le molesto un _poco_ ya que ni las gracias se digno a darle siquiera por teléfono, pensó en alguna idea, y una vez ya tenida no iba a estar de brazos cruzados, haría que Ryoma fuera a darle las gracias de una u otra forma, costara lo que costara.

—Ryoma-san sabes, he estado pensando en cómo podríamos darle las gracias a Atobe-san por lo de aquel día. —Ryoma que estaba desayunando había parado e incluso perdió el hambre de imaginarse lo que su prima planeaba. —Pensaba en que podrías llevarle algo a su casa —de solo pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos— ¿qué opinas?

El chico hizo una cara de disgusto. —Él tiene dinero, qué podría uno, darle a alguien que lo puede tener todo con solo mover sus dedos —trataba de convencerla de que desistiera de esa idea.

—Pero ese día él se veía enfermo, de seguro cogió un resfriado cuando busco a Karupin —un fuerte piquetazo punzo en su espalda al oji-gatuno— y también te llevo al hospital —un segundo ataque a su conciencia—. Además…

—De acuerdo iré a dejarle algo o alguien a su casa pero ya no sigas, aunque no entiendo para qué si él es un adinerado —suspira.

—Tenga o no tenga el gesto es lo que cuenta —Nanako guiño un ojo feliz mientras que a él se le caía una gota de sudor.

_Y ahora de camino._

—No tengo idea del _porque_ hago esto. —Ryoma caminaba por las calles en busca de la mansión de Atobe la cual no sería tan difícil de encontrar, de pregunta en pregunta a todas las personas había logrado dar con una dirección en concreta de donde residía, con una caja de pastelillos en su mano como muestra de su gratitud de aquel día. Idea de su prima. Entre cada suspiro no entendía aún lo que hacía. Al fin dando con la casa del millonario se acerco para tocar el timbre pero su dedo índice se detuvo a unos pocos milímetros de distancia del botón. —Podría irme en este momento y…

No logró de formar su oración cuando apareció quien menos quería que apareciera por su espalda. —¿A dónde piensas ir? —Era el mismo Atobe Keigo que llegaba a la entrada principal.

—_¡Maldición! _—dijo en su interior—. Se descompuso la limosina —Ryoma hizo un comentario de burla para disimular un poco su nerviosismo ante la sorpresa.

—Heh no te pases de listo —se acerco al chico y bajo su gorra —, ¿a qué debo tu visita? —luego de ello toco el timbre y dio instrucciones de que le dejaran pasar a él y a su invitado sorpresa, sin esperar a que el chico le contestase o quejase—. Vamos entra.

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron y caminaron por un largo y extenso jardín hasta llegar a la mansión, entraron a una gran sala fina y delicadamente decorada según Atobe pero para Ryoma…

—Que malos gustos…

—Eres un niño por eso no sabes de gustos, algún día tal vez llegues a comprender estos asuntos. Pero lo dudo mucho.

—Sí en alguna otra vida.

—Preguntare una vez más, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

—Toma —mostro la caja de pastelillos desviando totalmente su mirada con la de él, estaba sonrojado, Atobe la cogió y la observo un poco sorprendido luego se acerco a una sirvienta a la que le entrego la caja y hablo en susurros, esta se retiro con una reverencia y caja en manos de ella—. Si los vas a tirar al bote de basura mejor regrésamelos —sonríe de lado Ryoma.

—¡Baka! Los pastelillos que trajiste son los mejores en calidad de sabor.

Echizen se sorprendió ante tal aclaración por parte del millonario, al parecer su prima Nanako sabía como agradar a las personas, ya que ella recomendó esa repostería, que, aunque no fuera muy popular a gran escala en el país esta era conocida por su excelente sabor por la zona, una tienda muy humilde en cuanto a fama.

—No sabía que la conocieras.

—Siempre paso por ahí una vez a la semana, como ya debes saber ore-sama si conoce de gustos no como tú —Ryoma hizo un puchero de molestia en cambio el otro solo rio en corto ante tal gesto—. Sígueme.

Atobe a punto de abrir la puerta para adentrarse aun más a la casa, Ryoma le hablo dispuesto a aclararle que su estadía no iba a ser larga. —No vengo a quedarme mucho tiempo, solo vine a dejarte eso por petición de mi prima.

—Ya veo, o-sea que pensabas dejar la caja en la puerta y salir corriendo, jajajajajaja —una vez más su cara se mostro enfado por tal burla y predicción de su acción que planeaba hacer desde un principio, irse despacio y luego salir corriendo del lugar—. No tienes nada de modales y educación —de inmediato su cara de burla paso bruscamente a una de disgusto y seriedad que dejaban congelado a cualquiera y Ryoma no fue la excepción.

Luego su expresión se relajo. —Solo quédate un rato para tomar el té —abrió la puerta y sin más remedio él lo siguió.

—Solo un rato —soltó esas palabras como para sí mismo que para afirmarle que se quedaría más tiempo. Ambos fueron escoltados por un grupo de sirvientas y un mayordomo, el chico fue guiado hacía un jardín lo cual fue lo único que le gusto de toda esa casa—. Por lo menos en jardinería tienes buen gusto —dijo sonriente mirando todo el lugar, hasta podría decirse que estaba algo emocionado con el explorar de ese jardín con sus ojos gatunos, Atobe solo sonrió para sí sin mirarle y acomodase en una mesa que estaba completamente arreglada para tomar el té de la tarde.

—Es raro —dijo sin despegar aún su vista del jardín.

Atobe le miro confundido. —¿Qué es raro?

—Hoy no está Kabaji-san a tú lado.

—Ah, él está atendiendo unos asuntos tardara en venir.

Un largo silencio envolvió el lugar pero eso no fue nada incomodo al contrario el silencio transmitía tranquilidad en ambos pero el peli-morado rompió el silencio. —Esa noche me sorprendiste —pausa en largo—, por un gato te desesperaste y arriesgaste tu propia salud, se nota que quieres mucho a ese gato ¿no es así?

—No es obvio eso —al recordarlo se sintió avergonzado, ya que a nadie le había mostrado esa faceta suya y no es que se la hubiera querido enseñar a propósito, pero fue inevitable en esos momentos. Y para desviar su atención de ese tema y antes de que se burlara de él, decidió preguntarle que hacía él ahí. Atobe cambió su expresión de tranquilidad a una no tan notoria tristeza, sino no se le hubiera prestado atención a su mirada no hubiera podido percibir tal sentimiento ya que lo supo esconder muy bien.

—Había quedado de ver a una persona —respondió en seco y con un poco de resignación.

—¿Se pudieron ver? —pregunto con actitud seria y podría decirse que, en comportamiento adulto.

—Sí.

—No fue nada bueno ¿verdad? —El silencio por parte de él fue su afirmación y por alguna razón entendía más o menos de lo que podría tratarse, entonces Ryoma fijo su mirada a unas rosas que por encima de ellas volaban un trío de mariposas, dos naranjas y una azul—. Fíjate en ese trío de mariposas que vuelan por encima de esas rosas —Atobe clavo su mirada en ellas.

—Es triste estar fuera del grupo ¿no es así? —lanzó esas palabras al aire e identificóse de inmediato con la mariposa azul que intentaba integrarse al grupo de las naranjas, Ryoma había dado con el clavo y su hipótesis fue acertada.

—Parece que aún estás resfriado de aquel día lluvioso—sonrió— mira bien rey mono —una vez más sus miradas fueron hacía ellas.

La mariposa azul por fin había desistido y poso en un clavel cerca de las rosas, las mariposas anaranjadas volaron lejos, cuando algo se va otra cosa llega. Junto a la azul se poso otra de su mismo color y volaron en círculos hasta cuando ellas también se dispusieron a volar lejos, confiando en sí mismas para su próximo destino.

—Pensé que solo eras bueno nada más en el tennis —rió— pero veo que sabes captar muy bien este tipo de cosas. —Ryoma se enfado de inmediato y pensó que hubiera sido mejor que este hubiera seguido sufriendo dentro de sí mismo en sus propios pensamientos—. No tenías que decirme algo tan obvio —aunque si no hubiera sido por Echizen este no pudiera haber sido capaz de abrir los ojos solo.

—Por si las dudas — encogió de hombros dejando de lado su enojo—, no estaba demás decirlo.

—Soy un Rey. Lo veo todo.

—Por eso mismo, los _reyes monos_ son muy ciegos hasta cuando ven con claridad.

Esa fue su manera de decir gracias por lo de aquel día, aunque no lo dijo directamente el gesto fue el que habló. Pero ahora Atobe iba hacer que ese mocoso sin gustos le diera las "_gracias_" como tiene que ser correcto.

_Modales Echizen, modales…_


End file.
